


Desire

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Months later after the family reunion, every turtle have their own partner in relationship, however Raph is curious how would it feel like doing it with all of his brothers at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



> This is made for Sherenelle's Shredder Raph AU Contest.

Raphael had hard times being the leader of the Foot clan, being the Shredder, being alone. Changing the clan wasn't easy for him. Keeping the peace between humanity and mutants and being a responsible leader ate up almost all of his energy. Even if he did a great job so far, he wasn't happy all day long. He missed something important in his life. His brothers. Almost every night when he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he was depressed.

But this was in the past. After the family reunion, Raph started to smile more often. His brothers fit right in their positions. Michelangelo was a great trainer for the new recruits, and Donatello helped out the clan many times with his technologies and brilliant Ideas. And Leonardo was a perfect bodyguard to his master in case if some protest goes too wild. Some people still didn't accept the fact that mutants are part of their lives but according to statistics, mutants are increasingly more accepted in society.

Months later, Raph's job got more easier with the help of his brothers. He had more free time for his clan and for his brothers as well. The relationships between them developed. Mikey and Don already shared their feelings before the family reunion, Raph always loved Leo before the Shredder died and also Leo had feelings towards him. But Splinter was the main problem that Raphael left the family. But now they are finally together. Nobody told him what is right and what is wrong. Raphael and Leonardo shared their love, while Michelangelo and Donatello did the same in different rooms.

As the days passed, Raph had a strange feeling. One day he didn't sleep well and wanted to drink a cold water when he heard noises coming from a room that Mikey and Don shared. He stepped closer to the door to check if everything is alright, but he heard moans and churrs. Raph didn't want to disturb them but his cheeks turned into red. And from that day he became curious about how would it feel with Mikey. No, how would it feel with Don. And later he only thought about his brothers and himself, on a bed, not thinking about the job and just having fun. Soon it wasn't a simple curiosity now. It was a desire. His dirty little secret. But he didn't have the courage to tell this to his brothers. He didn't want to ruin the relationships what they already have. So he kept this to himself. As a secret that nobody should know about it.

But one day, everything changed.

Michelangelo prepared everything for breakfast. Napkins, forks and knives were lay next to the plates, the food was almost ready. Donatello was first who arrived.

"Good morning Donny!" He gave a soft kiss on his cheek.

Don smiled softly, his eyelids were still heavy due to his long work yesterday night.

"I hope you don't mind If I act in a grumpy mood for a while. I had a long night."

"I know. I'm making your morning coffee. It will be done soon." He smiled.

Donny took a seat and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more. Soon Leonardo and Raphael arrived as well. And the food was ready just in time.

"Good morning Leo, master." He placed the food on everyone's plate. Scrambled eggs with bacon. A good food to start the day.

"Mikey, I told you, you can call me by my name." Raph reminded Mikey.

"I know, but since you are the Shredder and we kinda work for you, calling you master is just a nice gesture."

Raphael shook his head with a smile. He really missed Mikey's frolicsome personality when he was alone. He made everyone's day brighter.

The turtles started to eat. Don sipped on his morning coffee.

"Donny, you should take more rest. Work can wait and nobody pointing a gun at you." Raphael noticed that his smart brother works a lot at nights but have less sleeps.

"I'm fine. I'm almost done with this project."

"I know you love working, but think about yourself sometimes."

Donny smiled at him. "Don't worry about me."

Somehow this didn't calm Raph down. He stood up with a deep sigh. "Thank you the breakfast, Michelangelo." 

He left the room and he started to arrange his daily duties. Dealing with protests, talking with ambassadors via phones or e-mails, visiting places in New York city where help is needed and so on.

Leonardo was always near with Raph. He helped him in several decisions, shared opinions and of course doing his bodyguard job.

While Raph and Leo doing their duty, Mikey trained the newcomers. He loved his job. He wasn't a very strict trainer like Splinter was, he was more like a kind one who helps people out if their moves are not correct enough for example and he always boosted their confidence. People liked the way he train them.

And of course Donatello worked hard with his little group to make people's daily lives more easier with technology.

At night, just like always, Raph gathered his brothers in his throne room and asked their reports. Leo stood next to him.

"Michelangelo. Report."

"The newcomers are getting good at martial art. Tho there is a young girl who had troubles at the beginning but she is trying her best. I like her intrepidity." Mikey reported loud and proud.

Raph nodded and smiled. His look focused on Donny. "Donatello. Report."

"The project is almost done. The scientist group I'm working with makes things faster and a lot easier."

Raph nodded. "That's good to hear. But remember, you need rest. You too Mikey. Dismissed."

Mikey and Don bowed down and they left the throne room. Raph walked back into his room while Leo followed him.

Raph stopped near the windows and looked out through those. The city was beautiful at night. It helped him relaxing, being alone with his thoughts. Leonardo stepped next to him, enjoying the view as well.

"You doing a great job, Raph. Mutants are no longer have to hide." Leo leaned on him.

Raph smiled. "Yeah. I sure did a change. But there will be humans who will never accept them."

"I know. But the majority don't mind that." They both smiled. Leo was amazed how his master was good at his job. Leo was a fine leader, but now the roles changed, and he will do his best to help Raph with the best of his abilities. The bodyguard was happy for him. He gently held Raph's hand.

"Father would be proud of you."

Raph tried to avoid the past, not even remembering all of those bad memories. Leo realized it was a bad Idea mentioning Splinter.

"I'm sorry."

Raph looked at him. "It's okay. What happened in the past, stays in the past. Now I'm concentrating on the future."

"How about the present?" Leo felt that not only the past or his duties bothered Raph. There was something else. "Latterly you can't focus well like before. And you are more worried about Don and Mikey than usual."

Raph didn't want to tell his secret feelings towards Mikey and Don. Leo might think he have some problems, or worst, that he don't love him anymore.

"They are my brothers, of course I am worried. You did that a lot when you were our leader."

Leo smiled gently. "I guess you're right. But please don't stress too much about it."

Raph rubbed his head and let out a deep sigh. "I'm tired Leo. I need some long, relaxing sleep."

His brother nodded and helped him getting rid of his clothes and gear. Raph walked to his bed and lay down on it while Leo removed his own clothes and soon joined to his master. Raph looked up to the ceiling, thinking about a lot of things. Leo snuggled close to his master.

"Leo. I'm glad that I can finally sleep with someone I trust and love."

His bodyguard smiled, hearing those words made him blush.

"I will never leave your side, my master."

He leaned close to Raph's head and their lips slowly connected. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and soon their tongue danced with each other's. Soft churrs were exchanged and Leo broke the kiss.

"Let me ease your tension, master."

Raph panted while he looked to his lover's eyes. Leo softly caressed his master's groin. It made Raph churr. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Leo's service. Soon he fantasized about his brothers. Doing things to him. Magnificent things. He moaned more, he was so close to release all of his frustration. But he did something horrible.

"M-Mi~key...."

Leonardo stopped by surprise. "What did you say?"

Raph realized his own mistake. He couldn't keep his mouth shut, his desires can't be stopped forever. He felt ashamed, regretful.

"Raph, what's wrong? Everything is alright?"

"Leo....please don't hate me what I will say to you." He loved Leo. He wouldn't betray their love with someone else.

"I won't."

Raph took a deep breath then exhaled. "I'm curious about....how would it feel doing it with my brothers. All of you. I just wanna know..." He didn't have troubles showing his feelings to Leo. But involving his brothers made him feel weird.

"I see." Leo gently smiled. "Curiosity isn't bad, Raph."

"This doesn't mean I don't love you tho. I love you more than anyone. I'm just...an idiot with some sick Ideas."

"There's nothing wrong with you. I think this is normal." Now he understood why Raph didn't focus well.

"I will forget this curiosity thing, just give me some time, okay?"

If Raph tries to keep his feelings deep inside him more, then he would focus even less on his tasks. Leo had an Idea and actually give it a try. If that makes his master happy, then that would be enough for him. He held Raph's hand gently.

"Try to talk with Mikey and Don about your feelings."

"Leo, I don't think this is a good Idea. They might think I'm a freak or something."

"Master, I know you better than you know yourself. At least try it."

Leo wasn't just a bodyguard to Raph, he was right. Raph sighed deeply and he stood up.

"Alright. Can you come with me? I might need some encouragement."

"Of course." He nodded with a smile.

Both of them walked to the room where Mikey and Don spending their sleeping time. He hoped they don't do the dirty. He gently knocked on the door.

"Mikey? Don? Are you guys awake?"

"Come in." Mikey answered loudly.

Raph opened the door and slowly walked inside. Mikey was lying on the bed reading a book, while Don was sitting near his desk, writing a letter.

Don looked to his master. "What do you need, Raphael?"

Raph was nervous. He started to sweat, his felt his heart beating in his throat, his body was suddenly heavy. Leo held his hand to calm him down. This helped him out a bit. Raph gulped.

"My brothers. I have something important to tell you guys."

Mikey sat up on his bed. "Of course. We are listening."

"Well...how should I put this. I wanna talk about my thoughts. Well, more like about my feelings."

Mikey scratched the back of his neck. His master wasn't good at explaining. He continued.

"I'm curious about doing the sex. With you guys. All of you involved with."

This sudden news made Don surprised. Mikey was speechless for a while but he was okay with the wild Idea.

"You mean group sex? Sure, why not. We can give it a try." Mikey didn't have problems trying out new things.

Donny rubbed his chin. "Raph, are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am. But please, I understand If you don't want to do this. I want you guys doing this with your own free will and not because I'm your master and you need to serve me. I would never force you that way."

Mikey giggled. "Don't worry master. I don't have problems trying it out. Also I am curious how this whole thing would work."

Raph looked at Don, waiting for his answer.

"I'm okay with that." Don replied with a smile.

"Are you really sure about this guys? You really don't have to do this because of my sick desires."

Mikey walked to his master and patted his shoulder gently. "You worrying too much, 'Master Shredder'. Relax, It's gonna be good." Mikey was always good at his job putting a smile on his brothers' faces.

Don walked next to Raph. "I agree with Mikey. Trying this out doesn't hurt us. Who knows, maybe it will be fun."

It gave Raph more courage. Maybe they were right and maybe he is worrying too much. There's no turning back right now. Leo held his master's hand and smiled at him.

"Let's go back to your room, master." Leo escorted his master to his room by holding his hand. Mikey gently pushing Raph on his back with a big smile on his face while Donny followed them.

After they arrived Raph's room, Raph lay down on his bed. Mikey knelt down next to his right side, while Don sat down next to his left side. And Leo took his place close to his master's lower body. Raph's head turned into red slowly. He couldn't believe this is actually happening. His secret desire will come true shortly.

"Relax Raph." Don gently caressed Raph's forehead.

"Yeah, you will love this." Mikey followed Don's plan and he caressed his big brother's chest.

"Enjoy it, master." Leo gave a firm rub both of Raph's thighs.

Their movements, the way they touched his body, a wave of pleasure ran through his body, and the scent of Mikey and Donny made him churr. Finally, it wasn't a dream anymore. It wasn't a wild imagination. It was real.

After the gentle touches, Mikey and Don moved both of Raph's hands to their groin.

"You know what to do, Raph." Don gave him some confidence boost.

"Yup, we trust you, master. I know you will make a great job." Mikey smiled bright.

Raph smirked. He just got the permission to make them happy. He didn't hesitate, he started to work his hands. Mikey and Donny moaned alternately, sometimes at the same time.

While the three turtle were busy, Leo placed his lower body between Raph's thighs and he started to work as well. Leo's movement gave Raph a sharp pleasure feeling in his groin. His moans were a sign that his bodyguard doing a great job down there. Raph kept working on his brother's lower area, while Mikey and Don shared a kiss together.

The room filled with their churrs, moans and other noises. They became more louder until they reached their limits. Raph tried to catch his breath while his brothers cleaned the mess they did. After that they all lay down on Raph's bed. Mikey was right next to Raph, while Donny snuggled to Raph's left side and Leo hugged Donny from behind. Mikey couldn't shut his mouth about how much he enjoyed spending some quality time with his family. He even mentioned that they should do this again sometime. Donny didn't mind it either just like Leo.

Raph's brothers fell asleep. His eyelids were heavy while he looked up to the ceiling with a soft smile. He had a few words to himself before he followed his brothers to the world of dreams.

"Just like old days, huh guys? Lying on a bed and sleeping together." He paused. "My brothers. I am so happy that I have you all. I promise to you guys, I won't do that mistake again. I will never leave you, my brothers. I love you.....I love you all...."

He closed his eyes and he fell asleep.


End file.
